1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heating and cooling systems, such as are employed in conditioning air distributed in a mobile home or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in the dampers and distribution system where space is at a premium and where energy conservation is vital.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conditioning the air for circulation within certain enclosures such as mobile home, the heating and cooling units must be small and inexpensive in order to conserve space. It must be economical yet must function properly. The usual problems are exaggerated in mobile home structures since the homes inherently have less than perfect air distribution systems and magnify noise and the like. Moreover, condensation of moisture is a problem if cold air backflows through the furnace and accessories. In addition, various governmental agencies have recently issued regulations that proscribe a system that allows the backflow of air from the heating unit to a cooling unit or from a cooling unit to the heating unit. Consequently, it is necessary to provide improved damper assemblies and the like to obtain proper routing without the reverse flows that are proscribed.
The prior art has seen the development of different types of dampers. One of the most pertinent references known, that discusses this problem, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,751. Therein is disclosed a duct system having a butterfly valve and a plenum chamber that alternately closes the cold air inlet opening or the hot air inlet opening and deflects the moving air toward another outlet opening in the system. This improvement in the prior art served a useful purpose but was not totally satisfactory, since the butterfly valves were subject to warping with use such that they did not seal completely. Moreover, they required care in the positioning of the respective seats and seating engaging means, or portions, of the butterfly. In addition, a larger amount of energy is required to seat the large area butterfly against the relatively large seat. Specifically, a large portion of the pressure of the air stream and, hence, of the energy is wasted against a portion of the butterfly. It is hindered from freely moving because of the fixed fulcrum about which it pivots, so an inordinately large amount of energy must be expended to hold it in place; for example, closed to block the vertically oriented and upward passage of air to the heating unit.
Thus, it can been seen that the prior art has not been totally successful in solving the problem delineated hereinbefore with respect to heating and cooling systems for mobile homes and the like.